


Twunk Boutta Pounce

by sapphicrats



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicrats/pseuds/sapphicrats
Summary: i've been working on this all night after the stupid idea came to my head. i'm too tired to finish this it's like 4am rn. besides my bitchin' and moanin', please go read LadyIrnia's series, The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper, if you haven't already !! this is the first time i post an image on here fingers crossed that it works,,
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	Twunk Boutta Pounce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).



> i've been working on this all night after the stupid idea came to my head. i'm too tired to finish this it's like 4am rn. besides my bitchin' and moanin', please go read LadyIrnia's series, The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper, if you haven't already !! this is the first time i post an image on here fingers crossed that it works,,


End file.
